


I’m Yours, Mr. U

by QueenieLacy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Older/Younger, Anal Sex, Businessman!T’Challa, College!Erik, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Erik is a tease, Erik is legal, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older!T’Challa, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Younger!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19579570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Erik is in his second year at MIT and his best friend’s father is  40-year old successful businessman, T’Challa. Erik has never wanted a man so badly in his short life.





	I’m Yours, Mr. U

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of months ago, someone asked me to write a fic with older/younger t’cherik at the center of it. I hope they like this.

“Hey, dad! It’s me and Erik!” Taavi Udaku called out as he entered his home in the suburbs of Boston. He stomped the snow from his shoes before moving out of the way and allowing his best friend, Erik, to enter his home.

Erik stomped his feet on the welcome mat, kicking off the snow, before stepping inside of the beautiful home. He quickly closed the door behind him as he shivered a little. “Still not used to this cold, man.” He complained as Taavi chuckled.

“You’ve been here over a year.” Taavi reasoned as he shrugged off his coat and placed it on a hook. He then kicked off his shoes and placed them by the front door.

“And, nigga?” Erik questioned as he pulled his coat off. “I’m from Cali. We don’t have that white devil shit on da ground.” He explained as he placed his coat on one of the hooks by the door, slipping off his shoes and putting them by Taavi’s pair. 

Erik thought he would be used to this ignorant Boston weather, but he was still used to the California sun. Sometimes he wondered why he allowed his last foster mother to convince him to come out here. Erik had only been with Ms. Jones for eight months, until he aged out of foster care but in that short period of time, she saw potential in him. She really made him work hard in school, get good grades, participate in extracurricular activities, and made him actually give a damn about his future. 

Erik always thought about college but never was serious about it until Ms. Jones told him to apply. He applied to MIT on a whim, never thinking he would actually get in. Why would they want a ghetto kid from Oakland on their campus? He was surprised when they not only accepted him, but offered him a full ride. He’d never been one to turn down free money, so he packed up what little he had and came to Boston.

Erik kept to himself his first semester. He kept his head down, went to class, ate at one of the dining halls, studied in the library, and went back to his dorm. It wasn’t until spring semester that he actually made friends. Erik was finally able to take an African American Studies course that spring and met Taavi on the first day of class. The dark skin man with a fade sat down next to him wearing a white shirt with the African continent printed on it in black. They didn’t speak to one another at first but when the professor came in, Erik made a comment under his breath about the professor looking like “one of them hotep niggas”. Taavi heard him and laughed out loud, interrupting the professor. After class, they introduced themselves and started a beautiful friendship.

“White devil shit.” Taavi said through his laughter. “That’s what imma call snow now.”

“What are we calling snow now?” Erik bit his bottom lip as T’Challa Udaku came around the corner. He was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants. A layer of sweat covered his skin and Erik wondered what it tasted like. He swallowed hard and tried not to focus on T’Challa’s strong arms and rippling muscles. 

“Dad, Erik calls snow white devil shit.” Taavi explained and let out a chuckle. T’Challa shrugged and looked over at Erik.

“I have always believed snow was from the devil so, I like it.” He reasoned and Erik smiled. He couldn’t believe he was crushing on his best friend’s dad, but here he was fantasizing about jumping in that man’s arms and kissing him senseless. He remembered the first time he met T’Challa.

Erik came home with Taavi after class one day to just hangout. He was happy to be out of the dorm and in a real living room. Taavi pulled out his PlayStation and the two started to play. They were so into the game that Erik didn’t even here the door open. All of sudden, a handsome black man in a suit was standing in front of them. Erik’s eyes widened as he looked the man over. He stood tall and confident in his expensive suit, haircut short and facial hair perfectly trimmed. Erik was floored when Taavi called the man dad. He would have sworn this man was their age. Erik would later learn that Mr. Udaku was a forty year old grown man that got Taavi’s mom pregnant when he was twenty-one. 

Taavi said his dad explained the whole situation of how he came to be when he got older. His father was originally from Wakanda and came to the United States for school. Like other college students in America, he partied and experimented with things. One thing he experimented with was his sexuality. He slept around with women and men to come to the realization that he liked men more. It wasn’t long after he figured that out when Taavi’s mom came to him and said she was pregnant. After Taavi was born, a DNA test confirmed he was the father and T’Challa had to learn how to balance fatherhood, school and work. It was harder for Taavi’s mom and when Taavi was two, she gave T’Challa full custody and disappeared from their lives. It had been him and his dad ever since.

“What’s up, Mr. U?” Erik greeted him and T’Challa nodded. 

“I told you to call me T’Challa.” The older man responded. 

“Come on, Erik.” Taavi said and waved Erik to follow him. Erik nodded and moved to follow him. As he passed by T’Challa, he purposely brushed against the older man. He smiled as he noticed the man didn’t move away from him as he walked away. 

T’Challa held his breath as Erik brushed against him, quickly turning to watch him walk down his hall. He felt his dick twitch in his sweats as his eyes followed Erik’s ass jiggling as he ran up the stairs behind his son. “Shit.” He swore under his breath, placing his hand on his hips as he looked down at the floor.

Technically, there wasn’t anything wrong with T’Challa finding Erik attractive. The college student was nineteen, a legal adult in the state of Massachusetts. He learned from Taavi that Erik was bisexual, so he knew the student was into men. It also seemed as if Erik was attracted to him, or at least those were the signals he was picking up. 

He saw how Erik stared at him with an intense gaze and his lip between his teeth. T’Challa noticed how much Erik bent over and poked out his ass anytime he was around and don’t get him started on the tight clothes Erik wore to leave little to T’Challa’s imagination. Erik was definitely attracted to him, or maybe he was just reading into everything too much because he wanted Erik to want him. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew he shouldn’t feel so guilty for wanting Erik underneath him. Erik met all the basic requirements, but the man was his son’s best friend.

Taavi was his world, his only child and he would do anything to make sure he was happy. His son never had many friends. Taavi was introverted and always preferred to keep to himself that’s why when Taavi brought Erik home and introduced him as a friend, he knew Taavi must really enjoy spending time with Erik. T’Challa never wanted to hurt his son and he figured fucking Taavi’s best friend would cut his son deep. T’Challa wasn’t about to knowingly hurt his son. He needed to continue to think with his head and not his dick. 

T’Challa let out a huff before going back to his in-home gym and continue his workout. He needed to work off some of his pent up sexual energy.

Erik followed Taavi up to his room and the two started to play a game on his Xbox. It was a Friday night in Boston. Most college students would be out at a bar, but Erik and Taavi never liked the club scene. They’d been to a few clubs and bars around town but quickly decided it wasn’t for them. They’d much rather stay in and watch movies or play video games. 

About an hour passed when Taavi finally threw his controller down and stretched. He turned his head, looking out his window, and swore. “Damn, that snow is comin’ down, man.” He exclaimed. Erik made sure the game was paused before stand up and going over to the window. The snow was coming down fast and Erik could tell the wind was moving fast by how the snow was whipping around.

“Shit…” Erik swore as he looked outside. “I don’t remember ‘em sayin’ anything about a storm.” He added. 

Taavi shrugged. “When has the weatherman ever been right?” He questioned rhetorically.

“Hey, boys.” T’Challa knocked twice before pushing the already ajar door all the way open. Erik turned to face T’Challa as the man came into the room. “I made dinner, come eat.”

Erik and Taavi nodded before following T’Challa out of the room. They moved through the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. “Have you seen the storm outside, dad?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad.” T’Challa said as they entered the kitchen. He grabbed plates for the boys and handed them one. “The news made it sound like it wouldn’t be as bad.” He added as they started to pile food onto their plates. After their plates were fixed, all three men moved to sit at the table to eat.

“You think Uber still runnin’?” Erik asked in between bites.

“Uber?” Taavi questioned. 

“Yeah, Uber.” Erik started. “Or maybe the bus cuz you can’t drive in dat mess.” Erik explained. 

“What are you talkin’ about? I can drive.” Taavi assured him.

“Not with dat lil a-I mean small car you got. We’ll slide down a hill and die.” Erik explained and Taavi rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Taavi said and reached over to slap him on the arm. “And at least I got a car.” 

“Aye!” Erik yelled and looked over at T’Challa. “Mr. U, yo’ son abusin’ me.” Erik pouted and T’Challa let out a chuckle as he looked over at Erik. He swallowed and quickly looked away when his mind thought up the idea of kissing those pouty lips. 

T’Challa turned to look at his son. “Don’t hit your friend.” He playfully scolded Taavi and Erik stuck his tongue out at Tavi. “Besides, I don’t want you driving in that weather.”

“See.” Erik chimed in. “I was right.” He added and Taavi balled up his napkin and threw it at Erik. “T’Challa!” Erik whined as he batted the wadded napkin away from him. T’Challa felt a shiver go him spine when Erik whined out, wondering if that was how he’d whine his name in the bedroom. 

He cleared his throat before speaking. “I don’t want you going out there either, Erik.” He spoke.

Erik raised his eyebrow at his words. “Really?”

T’Challa nodded and Taavi let out a gasp. “We havin’ a sleepover.” Taavi interjected and T’Challa nodded.

“Yes, Erik will spend the night. I’ll get the guest room ready for you.” T’Challa said and Erik nodded.

“Thanks, I appreciated it.” Erik said and smiled at the older man.

“It’s not a problem.” T’Challa spoke honestly. “I just want you to be safe. No need to take unnecessary risk.” He added and Erik nodded. 

Taavi started to talk about class, telling his dad what happened in his biology class. T’Challa listened intently to his son but Erik had other things on his mind. He wondered if he had been reading the signals right and if the older man sitting across from him was just as attracted to him as he was to the older man. There had been a few times when he caught T’Challa staring at him and he noticed the man didn’t jump away at some of his questionable touches. Erik smirked as an idea popped in his head. He raised his leg and reached over to place his foot on T’Challa’s leg.

T’Challa’s eyes widened as he felt a foot running up his leg. He looked over and say Erik looking at his son, replying to something the boy said. He cleared his throat and tried to act normal, but that was hard to do as the foot reached his thigh. He should of reached under the table and pushed Erik’s foot away. He should have harshly rejected him so the college student didn’t get anymore ideas. Instead, he allowed the foot to wander up up and press against his crotch. He let out a strangled moan before clearing his throat.

“You alright dad?” Taavi questioned as Erik hid his smile behind his hand.

“I’m fine.” He answered quickly. “I’m going to wash my plate. You two eat as much as you want.” T’Challa quickly stood up and went over to the skin, washing his plate and then leaving the kitchen. He let out a shaky breath as he climbed the stairs to get the guest room ready for Erik. Allowing Erik to spend the night might of been a bad idea.

Erik smiled to himself as T’Challa ran from the room. He guessed right, the man was attracted to him. He finished eating with Taavi and went back upstairs with him. They played games and watched movies until late in the night. “Man, I’m tired.” Erik said as he stood up.

“Me too. I’m going to bed. Night.” Taavi spoke as Erik started out of his room.

“Night.” Erik said before leaving his friend’s room. He closed his door and made his way down the hall. As he walked, he heard the television playing from downstairs. Erik smirked as he quietly made his way down the stairs toward the living room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw T’Challa sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. The older man was shirtless, just wearing his black silk pajama pants. Erik licked his lips as his eyes ran over T’Challa’s strong chest. He fought off the urge to climb onto the pants lap and cleared his throat.

“‘Cuse me.” Erik called out and T’Challa looked over to see Erik in the doorway. He closed his laptop and placed it next to him before standing up. 

“Yes, Erik?” T’Challa questioned as he made his way over to him, stopping to stand in front of the young man. He could see Erik’s eyes checking him out before they landed on his face. 

“I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes to sleep in.” Erik spoke and T’Challa nodded.

“Of course, come on.” T’Challa said and moved passed Erik, his chest pushing against Erik’s as he moved. Erik followed T’Challa upstairs and into the older man’s bedroom. T’Challa pushed the door open and allowed Erik to walk in first before following him inside. 

Erik looked around the master bedroom and noticed how big it was. He was sure the master bedroom was about four dorm rooms put together. A large black poster bed sat in the middle of the room, covered in black and silver sheets. The furniture in the room matched the bed, black with silver details. Erik looked over and saw an opened door to wear he assumed the master bath was. He turned around to see T’Challa digging into a drawer, noticing the way the man’s back muscles squeezed and then relaxed as he search for the clothes. T’Challa then turned around and walked over to him, holding out the clothes to Erik as he approached him.

“Hopefully, this is okay.” T’Challa spoke as Erik raised his hand to grab the clothes. 

“This is perfect, thank you.” Erik thanked him as he took the clothes from T’Challa, letting his hand purposely run across the older man’s. He bit his lip before looking over toward the open master bath door. “You mind if I used yo’ shower?” He questioned.

T’Challa should say yes, that he minded. He should have walked him out of his room and down the hall to the guest bathroom. Instead, he shook his head. “No, go ahead.” He said and Erik nodded before walking over to the door. He flipped on the light before heading inside. 

Erik purposely left the bathroom door slightly ajar before walking over to the shower. “This bathroom is bigger than my dorm room.” Erik said under his breath as he looked around at the pretty marble flooring and double sink. He tossed the clothes onto the vanity and started to strip out of his clothes. He neatly folded them and placed them next to the clothes T’Challa gave him before stepping into the shower.

T’Challa let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding one Erik was in the bathroom. What the hell was he thinking, letting Erik use his shower. “I’m a fucking idiot.” T’Challa cursed himself. He went to leave but his eyes caught sight of the bathroom light shining. He then noticed the door was slightly open. He fought himself from moving over toward the door. He shouldn’t but then he reasoned that if he looked, his curiosity would be satisfied and he would be over Erik.

T’Challa quietly moved over to the door, peaking into the bathroom through the cracked door. He looked in just in time to see Erik taking off his shirt. T’Challa licked his lips as his eyes ran over Erik’s toned chest. He wanted to wrap his arm around his slim waist as he teased his nipples. T’Challa felt his cock twitch when Erik reached for his pants. He swallowed hard as his jeans and underwear fell, leaving him completely naked. “Fuck…” He swore under his breath as he looked at Erik’s cock that hung nicely between his legs and that pretty ass that was much thicker than he realized. It made no sense for a man to be that thick. He imagined Erik’s thighs wrapped around his waist as he buried himself deep inside his ass. 

T’Challa watched as Erik turned on the shower and stepped inside, watching as the water cascaded over his body. He bit his lip as Erik rubbed the soapy towel over is body and down to his ass. “Damn.” T’Challa swore as he reached into his pajama pants. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard. He rubbed his aching cock while he watched Erik clean his body. Erik seemed to take his time cleaning himself, paying close attention to his ass and cock. By the time the younger man turned the shower off, T’Challa was going crazy with need. 

Erik sighed as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He was sure T’Challa would have come into the bathroom by now. Could he have made it any clearer that he wanted the older man to jump him? Maybe he hadn’t or maybe T’Challa didn’t really want him and just didn’t know how to turn him down. Erik shook his head and finished drying off before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

As he reached the sink, he heard the bathroom door push open. Erik quickly looked over and saw T’Challa standing there. He looked down and noticed how hard the man was and smirked when the realized the man had been watching him. He was about to speak but T’Challa quickly moved across the bathroom and grabbed him, pulling into a searing kiss. Erik moaned as he wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s neck. He opened his mouth and allowed T’Challa’s tongue to taste him. 

T’Challa moaned as he pressed against Erik. He couldn’t fight anymore. He just needed a taste, just this once and never again. T’Challa reached down and pulled the towel from Erik, leaving him naked. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Erik’s neck, kissing down Erik’s body until he was on his knees and eye level with his cock.

“Fuck.” Erik moaned, his mouth falling open and his head tilting back as T’Challa wrapped his lips around his cock. He sucked at the head before taking more of his cock into his mouth. “Shit!” Erik moaned as T’Challa took his cock down his touch, the tip hitting the back of his throat every time he bobbed his head. Erik gasped as T’Challa pulled off his cock. 

“Turn around.” The older man ordered and Erik was more than happy to comply. He turned around and bent over the sink. He shivered when he felt T’Challa’s hands cupping his hand. 

T’Challa licked his lips as he held Erik’s ass in his hands. He leaned in and pressed soft kisses to each cheek, letting his tongue lick at Erik’s skin as he kissed him. He teased him a bit before spreading his cheeks to reveal his hole. “Fuck.” T’Challa swore under his breath. “Look at that pretty hole.” He moaned as he rubbed his thumb over Erik’s entrance, hearing the younger man moan as he teased him. T’Challa hummed before leaning forward to let his tongue lap at Erik’s entrance.

Erik gasped and grabbed at the sink as T’Challa’s tongue circled his entrance. “Oh, fuck.” Erik moaned as he arched his back, pushing his ass back into T’Challa’s face when he felt T’Challa’s lips sucking at his hole. He shivered when he felt T’Challa groan, the vibrations of his groan turning him on.

T’Challa pulled back to look at his handiwork. Erik’s hole was wet with his spit and opening for him. He leaned into fuck Erik with his tongue, letting his tongue slip inside of Erik as deep as it could before quickly quickly pulling out. “Shit, I-Oh, damn.” Erik moaned out, unable to a form a sentence as T’Challa’s tongue pleasured him. 

T’Challa let out a satisfied hum as he pulled back from Erik’s hole. He kissed up the younger man’s back as he stood up behind Erik. He placed his cock between Erik’s ass cheeks and moved his hips. “You know what you do to me?” He questioned but answered before Erik could. “Of course you do.” He said as his cock slid between Erik’s cheeks. “You drive me crazy.”

Erik looked up to see T’Challa staring at him in the mirror. He bit his lip as T’Challa’s arms snaked around his waist. This was something out of one of his many daydreams. He could hardly believe it. Erik was sure in a few minutes he would wake up and this would be a dream. “You come in my home with those tight clothes on, showing off this pretty ass.” T’Challa started, kissing Erik on his neck before continuing. “When you came over the other day in those damn leggings, it took everything in me to not rip those legging off and bend you over right there.” He growled in Erik’s ear and Erik let out a moan. 

“Fuck.” Erik moaned. “Please, please daddy.” Erik moaned out and felt T’Challa’s arms tight around him.

“You want me fuck you?” T’Challa questioned and Erik nodded quickly. “You want this inside you?” He asked as he pressed his cock against Erik.

Erik nodded. “Yeah, want that big dick in me.” He answered, feeling how big T’Challa felt behind him. “Please.” He begged and T’Challa grabbed his head, tilting Erik’s head so T’Challa could kiss his lips.

“I’m going to take care of you baby boy.” T’Challa spoke as he pulled back from the kiss. T’Challa pulled back and grabbed Erik’s hand, leading him back into the bedroom. Erik followed excitedly behind T’Challa, walking into the bedroom and allowing the man to led him over to the bed. He let out a soft yelp when T’Challa pulled him close and kissed him again, taking his breath away with the surprise kiss. T’Challa forced him to backup and soon his knees hit the bed. T’Challa broke the kiss to better settle Erik on the bed before turning to his nightstand, grabbing his lube and a condom. 

T’Challa turned his attention back to Erik, climbing between his open legs. He squirted lube onto his hand and fingered a finger to Erik’s hold. He rubbed a bit of the lube on the outside before pushing into him. “Ah…shit.” Erik moaned as T’Challa’s finger slid inside him. The older man slid up his body kissed his lips while fingering him open. Erik wrapped his arms around T’Challa as they kissed, his hips moved with T’Challa’s finger. The older man slipped another finger inside him and Erik moaned into his mouth. “Oh, fuck, daddy.” He moaned as T’Challa’s fingers found his sweet spot. “Damn, please get in me.” He begged.

“Be patient.” T’Challa mumbled against his lips. “Kiss daddy some more.” He ordered and Erik leaned into another round of kissing, allowing T’Challa to lick and nibble at his lips as a third finger entered him. Erik broke the kiss with a gasp as three fingers worked him up. “Fu-ck.” Erik struggled to swear as T’Challa’s fingers move expertly inside of him. He felt T’Challa take a nipple into his mouth and Erik arched up off the bed. “Ple-please.” Erik begged some more. “Need you.”

“You need me inside you?” T’Challa questioned and Erik nodded eagerly. T’Challa nodded and pulled back, carefully pulling his fingers from Erik. He grabbed the condom and opened the package, quickly slipping it on before grabbing the lube. He made sure his cock was slick enough before positioning his cock at Erik’s entrance. “Put your legs on my shoulders.” T’Challa ordered and Erik raised his legs, resting them on the older man’s shoulders. T’Challa took one hand to guide him cock into Erik while the other held Erik’s hip.

Erik’s mouth fell open as T’Challa pushed inside him. “Oh my God!” He gasped as T’Challa’s large girth pushed into his heat.

“Fuck.” T’Challa moaned at how good Erik felt around his cock. He hole was so tight and warm around him. If he could, he would stay in him like this all day. Once T’Challa was all the way inside of Erik, he looked down at the man beneath him. Erik’s eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, breathing heavily as he clutched the duvet. He looked so sexy like this. “Are you okay?” T’Challa asked, aware of his rather large cock.

Erik nodded, opening his eyes to look up at T’Challa. “Yeah, damn.” He swore. He never took a cock this big before, so it took a bit for him to adjust to the stretch. “Fuck.” Erik moaned and moved his hips. “Just go slow at first.” He offered and T’Challa nodded. 

T’Challa grabbed Erik’s hips and slowly rolled his hips, hearing Erik’s breathing hitch every time he moved. He watched the younger man’s facial expressions, seeing him slowly relax and a look of pleasure on his face. “Shit, please, I need-.”

“Daddy’s got you.” T’Challa responded before moving his hips faster, his arms wrapping around Erik’s thighs to keep his legs from slipping off his shoulders. He felt Erik’s reach up to grab his arms as his cock hit his prostate. 

“Daddy, fuck.” Erik moaned, his back arching as T’Challa’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust. “Right there. Right there.”

“Right here?” T’Challa asked and slammed his hips into Erik’s prostate.

“Yes, fuck.” Eric answered as he grabbed T’Challa’s arms, nails digging into his skin. “Yes, yes. Oh, fuck. Don’t stop!” Eric couldn’t stop his moans. Eric always imagined T’Challa would be good in bed but this was even better than his imagination dreamed up. There skin slapped together as T’Challa sped up his thrust and fucked him, leaned over to kiss him with his legs still over the man’s shoulders. He was glad he was flexible as T’Challa bent him in half.

“Fuck, daddy. Dat dick.” Erik moaned. “So good. You fuckin’ me so good. Shit!”

T’Challa let out a moan as he kept up his pace, thrusting hard into his baby boy. “You taking daddy’s cock so well.” He praised. “Your pussy so tight around my dick, baby boy.” He moaned. T’Challa normally wasn’t so vocal and dirty during sex but Erik was pulling something out of him that he didn’t know he had. “This my pussy?” He asked and Erik nodded.

“This yo’ pussy, daddy. It’s all yours.” Erik quickly answered as he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. His hole clenched and he could feel his muscles tightening. “Daddy.” Erik whined.

“You cumming?” T’Challa questioned. “My pussy cumming?”

Erik nodded. “Daddy, you makin’ me c-cum.” Erik moaned out.

T’Challa moaned. “Come on daddy’s dick. I want you to come on my dick baby.” 

“T’Challa!” Erik moaned loudly as he came, back arching off the bed as his cum spilled across his abs. His whole body went stiff as his orgasm ripped through him. He could feel his legs shaking as T’Challa continued to pound his hole. “Oh my God.” He gasped as he collapsed back onto the bed. Erik looked up to see T’Challa’s eyes closed, the man chasing his own orgasm. 

“Fuck.” T’Challa moaned at how tight Erik clenched around him. “I’m cumming.” He warned before his hips froze. “Erik, fuck!” He moaned as he spilled into the condom. His hips started to move again, riding out his orgasm before he stopped. T’Challa huffed as he carefully placed Erik’s legs onto the bed. He slowly pulled out of Erik and looked down at the young man. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving as he looked back up at T’Challa. 

Erik slowly sat up, leaning in to kiss T’Challa’s lips. T’Challa kissed him back softly before moving away. He slid off the bed and went to throw the condom away, cleaning off his cock before going back over to the bed. Erik was under the covers, already asleep. The older man sighed. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up and made him go back to his room. T’Challa crawled under the covers and allowed sleep to take him under. 

* * *

Eric was the first one up. He let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes, looking at the unfamiliar wall. He almost panicked, but then he remembered what happened last night. He slowly rolled over and saw T’Challa laying there, snoring softly and mumbling in his sleep. He raised an eyebrow as he realized last night wasn’t a dream. Erik really had sex with T’Challa. Erik couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. He’d wanted the man for so long and now he finally had him.

Erik sat up and carefully slid closer to T’Challa, pulling the covers down as he got a naughty idea. He then moved to settle between T’Challa’s parted legs and wrapped his lips around T’Challa’s half-hard cock. He moaned around T’Challa’s cock as he took him in his mouth. Erik wanted to do this for a while as well. He alway daydreamed about giving T’Challa head, allowing the older man to use his mouth as he pleased. He bobbed his head on T’Challa’s cock and felt it getting harder and harder in his mouth. Erik looked up to see that T’Challa was still asleep. He would have to change that.

T’Challa was having an amazing dream about Erik. It wasn’t the first wet dream he had about his son’s friend. This time he had Erik bent over his kitchen counter, fucking Erik roughly. He’d already made dream Erik cum three times and he had his dick so wet with his cream. “Fuck.” He mumbled as the tip of his cock hit the back of a warm, wet throat...Wait, that wasn’t right. 

T’Challa’s eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Erik between his legs. Erik looked up at him through his eyelashes as he sucked, taking as much of him down his throat. “Oh.” T’Challa moaned. “Erik, Mm.” He knew they had to stop. He said just once, just one taste and he meant that, but god damn Erik’s mouth felt good. His hips had a mind of their own and snapped up. He heard Erik gag as he forced his cock down his throat.”Fuck.” T’Challa moaned as he cock twitched. “I’m cumming.” He warned but Erik didn’t move back. He continued to suck him off until T’Challa came in his throat. Erik pulled back and swallowed all of T’Challa’s cum.

“Damn.” T’Challa swore as he watched Erik swallow. The younger man then crawled up his body and straddled him, his ass settling on his cock.

“Erik.” T’Challa placed his hands on Erik’s hips as he looked up at him. “Last night was-.”

“Don’t say it was a mistake cuz you know dats a lie.” Erik challenged him and T’Challa nodded. He shifted so he was now sitting up and was eye level with Erik, so was sitting in his lap. “I know how much you wanted me.” Erik continued as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’ve wanted me for a while, just like I’ve wanted you too.” He added before kissing at T’Challa’s jaw, he moved his hips on T’Challa’s out and heard the older man moan.

“Fuck.” T’Challa swore as Erik kissed at his neck and moved on his lap. “Erik, we can’t.” He said as he gripped Erik’s hips to stop him from moving.

“So you don’t want me?” Erik asked, his lips pressed against T’Challa’s ear. 

T’Challa felt a shiver go down his spine as Erik nibbled at his ear. “I-It’s not about what I want.” T’Challa answered. “Look, Erik.” He pulled Erik back so he could look the young man in his eyes. “I can’t lie anymore. I’ve wanted you ever since the first day I saw you, when I walked in on you and my son playing video games in the living room.” He confessed and Erik looked at him wide eyed. He didn’t know T’Challa had wanted him for that long.

“I’ve had so many dreams and fantasies about you and I-.” T’Challa stopped as he loosened the grip on Erik’s hips so he could wrap his arms around Erik’s waist. “I don’t regret last night. Last night was amazing and now that you’re here in my arms, I really don’t want to let you go.”

“Then don’t.” Erik reasoned but T’Challa shook his head. 

“You’re my son’s friend.” T’Challa reasoned. “As much as I want you to be mine, I can’t do that to my son.” He explained and Erik dropped his head.

“Fuck.” Erik swore as he thought of Taavi. How would Taavi feel if he was dating his dad? He’d probably be pissed and hate him forever. They couldn’t do this to Taavi. As much as he wanted T’Challa, he wasn’t about to ruin a relationship between father and son. “You’re right.” Erik admitted. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t wanna come between you and Taavi.”

“Hey.” T’Challa placed his finger under Erik’s chin and made him look up. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I initiated this.” T’Challa spoke and Erik nodded. T’Challa leaned into give Erik a quick kiss. Erik licked his lips as he pulled back.

“I need to go before Taavi wakes up.” Erik said and T’Challa nodded. “You gonna let me go?” Erik asked and T’Challa noticed he was holding Erik’s hips again. He released him and Erik slid off his lap. T’Challa watched him disappear inside of the bathroom. As Erik went into the bathroom, T’Challa got off the bed. Erik reappeared wearing the clothing he gave him last night and holding his old clothes. T’Challa smiled at Erik as he walked over to him. 

“You look good in my clothes.” T’Challa said and Erik chuckled as he closed the space. Erik pressed a kiss to T’Challa’s lips before pulling back.

“I’ll keep these then.” Erik said and T’Challa chuckled. He watched Erik walk out of his room and T’Challa sighed before going to clean up and get his day started.

It wasn’t long before T’Challa was downstairs in the kitchen with his son and Erik sitting at the island, eating the breakfast he fixed for them. He tried to act normal around Erik, hoping he was doing a good job. T’Challa grabbed the pan he cooked their omelets in and started to wash it.

“How was your sleep?” Taavi questioned as he finished his omelet in record time. Erik shrugged.

“It was fine.” Erik answered cooly and Taavi sighed as he slipped off his stool. “How was yours?”

“Not great.” Taavi answered as he went over to place his plate in the sink. “I was kept up half the night so I’m going to take a little nap...not like we can do anything anyway. It’s still storming outside.” He said and started to walk out of the kitchen. “Oh!” Taavi exclaimed and stopped walking to turn around to face his dad and best friend.

“If you two decide to fuck again, can you keep the noise down? I need to catch up on my sleep because sleep-deprived me won’t be okay with my dad dicking down my best friend.” Taavi dropped the mic and walked out of the kitchen, leaving both men with wide eyes and open mouths.

“I...Uh…” T’Challa stuttered.

Erik sighed before laughter fell from his lips. “Oh my God.” He laughed as he facepalmed. He didn’t think he was that loud last night. “I wonder how much he heard.” Eric wondered aloud.

“Enough!” Taavi yelled before they heard him run up the stairs.

T’Challa chuckled before walking over to Erik. “I guess we should all sit down and talk once he wakes up.” T’Challa reasoned and Erik nodded.

“Yeah.” Erik agreed even though he knew this conversation was going to be awkward as hell. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too painful. 

“I can’t believe he heard. His room is all the way at the other end of the hall.” T’Challa spoke and Erik chuckled as he stood from the chair.

“Well, you do have a really big dick.” Erik said as T’Challa’s arms slipped around his waist, pulling him close. “And you was hittin’ it right...You can’t blame a nigga for screamin’.”

T’Challa hummed as he brought Erik close. “And you felt so good around me.” He added before kissing Erik’s neck. “Come on, baby.” He said as he tugged at Erik’s arm. 

“Where we going?” Erik asked as they left the kitchen. 

“Downstairs.” He answered. “My office has a nice couch and we can be as loud as we want down there.” T’Challa explained and Erik let out a chuckle as he followed him down a level.

“I once had a dream about you bending me over and fuckin’ me across your desk.” Erik confessed and T’Challa grabbed Erik’s hand, moving quickier to his office. As they reached the door, T’Challa spun around to look at Erik.

“Answer something for me.” T’Challa started. “How many orgasms have you ever had back to back?”

“Fuck, daddy.” Erik swallowed hard as T’Challa opened the door. “You finna kill me down here, ain’t you.”

T’Challa smirked as he pulled Erik into his office. “I’m going to take you to heaven, baby boy.”

Erik smiled as the office door closed behind him. He was sure whatever they were about to do was going to get then sent straight to hell...he was just glad Taavi wouldn’t hear them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
